


Conversations

by graceverse



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceverse/pseuds/graceverse
Summary: "You think mom had ever been attracted to other guys?""Lydia, why are you doing this to me? Do you see all these gray hair I am getting from your teenage brother? Do you want to add to all of these?"
Relationships: Haley James Scott/Nathan Scott, Julian Baker/Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer/Lucas Scott
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	1. Conversations with Lydia Scott

**Author's Note:**

> I wish we had more Nathan and Lydia screen time so I am trying to make up for it. Post S9. Lydia is probably around 8 or 9 at this point. It's just pure conversation. Basically just a dialogue between father and daughter. There's a whole version where I describe everything but I thought it did not help the flow of the conversation so I went with this instead. I hope you all enjoy this little lighthearted moment between Nathan and Lydia. Let me know what you guys think. :)

**Conversations with Lydia Scott**

* * *

"Daddy did you know that Sawyer is named after the epic love triangle of her mom, dad and her mom's bestfriend? _Sawyer Brooke Scott._ "

"No child of mine will have the following names: Chris. Chris. And Chris. The only reason I allowed your brother to be named after my annoying older brother was because I love your mother too much and she loves your uncle. Besides we already have a name for your baby brother and if you're trying to get me to tell you what it is, well it isn't working. It will be a surprise when you finally meet your baby brother. Aren't you excited?"

"I guess."

"Baby brothers are fun. Older brothers are a pain in the a- a pain in your bottoms."

"Are you mad at Uncle Lucas today? Cause I know you don't mean Jaime."

"Yes."

"Why, because he made mama go to LA?"

"Yes. It's been a week. I don't understand why your uncle could be so needy. I told him to get himself his own wife. I told him _that_ Senior Year. He's married now but apparently he still needs his Haley Time. I hate it because your mom is nearing her due date and where is she? In LA, holding your uncle's hand all because he is having an early midlife crisis. If she ends up giving birth in LA while I am stuck here, I don't know Lyds, I might have to ban your uncle here in Tree Hill."

"Jaime wouldn't like that very much."

"See this is why we're best buds."

"I like Uncle Clay better. Uncle Clay is way cuter, too. Mama said so."

"I do not need to hear that kind of stuff, Lyds. Let's just stick to not liking Uncle Lucas so much, okay?"

"Okay. Do you really think Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton will get divorced?"

"No, sweetie. They're having a rough patch and sometimes it happens even to the best, most loving couples. Your mom and I almost broke up. Twice. But that happened way before you were born though."

"But it wasn't because you're in love with another woman."

"Your uncle isn't – where'd you get that?"

"I overheard Aunt Peyton talking to Aunt Brooke."

"You overheard or were you listening in on their conversation?"

"I was getting my juice. It's not my fault I can hear their voices in the kitchen."

"How long did it take you to get that juice?"

"I had to drink it, dad."

"I bet. Listen pumpkin, Lucas is not in love with Lindsey. I mean, sure they have a history together-"

"What kind of history?"

"Well, they almost got married and they have been spending a lot of time together on the road to promote Lucas's new book. And I guess it started from there. Your Aunt Peyton thinks the new book is about Lindsey."

"Is it?"

"You'll have to ask your mom."

"Can I read it?"

"Yeah. No. Wait. We'll have to ask your mom about that too."

"Daddy, were you ever attracted to another woman? Do you think it's possible you will ever fall out of love with mama?"

"Lyds, you don't ever have to worry about that. It's not… _attracted_. Where do you get these words? How old are you, again."

"Daddy, you know how old I am. And you're not answering my question. Mama said you have to always answer my questions."

"You are worse than Jaime when he was your age. I don't get attracted to other women, honey. It's just, like when you see someone who is good-looking and you recognize that. They're gorgeous, yeah. But there is - it does not - I don't feel that tiny little ache inside my chest when I look at your mother. I don't think there will ever be a time when I am not in love with her. When I had not been in love with your mom, I was reckless and arrogant and did not care for anyone else. I didn't like that _me._ The kind of guy I was without your mom. No one did. And the moment I - when I knew I love her, that I was in love with her, everything just changed. There is just no one else."

"You think mom had ever been attracted to other guys?"

"Lydia, why are you doing this to me? Do you see all these gray hair I am getting from your teenage brother? Do you want to add to all of these?"

"I'm serious Dad. Did you ever thought about it? Wondered about it?"

"No. I mean - I can't. My brain just refuses to go there. I know a lot of men are attracted to your mother. I'm thankful I'm tall enough to stand behind her and give all those fu- all those men a warning glare. But I guess it's the same for me. I mean your mom thinks Clay is cute-"

"She said sexy actually."

"What did I say about not wanting to know these things Lydia? And do you even know what 'sexy' means. No wait. Don't answer that. I don't want to know."

"So you and mom will never fight the way Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton are fighting?"

"If you mean will I refuse to come home and deal with our problem, then the answer is no. If your mom and I are fighting – and we do fight, Lyds, I am not going to lie to you about that – we try to work it out however which way possible. When I was seventeen, my parents broke up and they had to go to a therapist and I hated that. I told myself that I will never ever go to a therapist again but when your mom and I were having problems-"

"Cause of the Crazy Nanny?"

"Who told you about that?"

"Uncle Skills."

"No. Look whatever Uncle Skills told you, you forget about it ok."

"Duh, dad! Everyone knows that."

"Do you want to hear this story or not?"

"You're the one who got sidetracked. I don't know why I can't know stuff about the past like the Crazy Nanny or The Uncle Chris Keller."

"Seriously? That's how you call that jack- your mom's friend?"

"Dad!"

"Fine. Ok. So, when we were trying to work things out and your mom wanted us to go to a therapist, I said yes. I didn't even think twice about it. I was going to do whatever it took to get your mom and Jamie back."

"Was it hard, fighting with mama?"

"It is. I hate it when we fight. Especially if we sometimes lose our patience and we get so angry and we say things we don't mean."

"Like when I was annoyed at Jaime for ruining my birthday cake and I told him I wished he wasn't my brother?"

"Yes. Exactly like that. And you immediately regretted it, right?"

"Well, not _immediately_. But yeah, I get what you mean."

"So when your mom and I are fighting, sometimes we have to take a short break. Like me going to the Rivercourt to play basketball and your mom organizing your Aunt Brooke's kitchen cabinet, because ours is already organized. But after a while we miss each other like crazy and we go running back home to say sorry and talk about the problem and we-"

"Kiss and make up? Tell Jaime to not come home and ask Aunt Brooke to pick me up?"

"Sometimes we just lock the door, you know."

"I don't know what that means. You always lock the doors anyway."

"Right-what was I thinking? I should really be more careful with what I'm saying when we're talking like this. God, I almost walked in on that."

"So are you naming the baby after Uncle Clay?"

"What?! No. Why would you think - wait. Do you know what Clay's middle name is? I can't believe I don't know what his middle name is. Hang on a second. I'm calling Clay."

"Daddy that's really not-"

"What's your middle name? Yes. Hi. How are you. Great. What's your middle name. What do you mean you have none? Just Clayton. That's it? Nothing. Never mind. Yeah. No. She's still in LA. I _know_. I'm about to pack my bag and go there so I can drag Lucas back here to Tree Hill. I miss her, man. Listen I gotta go. I'm with Lydia. What? When did she say that? No. Haley was just kidding. _What_? No. No. It was obviously just a joke. Haley does not think you're sexy. Because I said so, that's why."

"Uncle Clay does not have a middle name. But Julian does. Aunt Brooke said Julian is the biggest nerd she had ever met."

"Dam—darn right he is."

"Didn't Julian saved you and Jaime years ago?"

"He did. He never makes me forget about it too. I'll tell you all about it when you're a little bit older. It's way too traumatizing than Carrie and Keller put together."

"Mom also said she would have totally gone to Julian for tutoring if Julian had studied in Tree Hill High. And Aunt Brooke said it would have been a totally different love rectangle plus one whatever that is."

 _"Tutoring?_ Your mother said that?! Hold on a minute. I need to make this call. Peyton, hey. How are you doing? Must be kind of weird, staying there with Julian and Brooke. No, I didn't mean anything about that. Jeez. Calm down. Everything is going to be ok. Look, I've been in your situation and the only way to get Lucas back home is Haley. It sucks but that is just the way things are. This is exactly what happened in our senior year, only it was Lucas going behind my back to go to New York so he could talk to Haley and make her come back to Tree Hill. Look what happened after that. Well, forget the in between, just focus on how it ended. Lucas is crazy in love with you and he's just hurt because you would think that he would – okay, wow. Angry much? Anyway look, this is important. Is Julian there? No. Figures he'd be attending that stupid convention. Nerd. Would you happen to know if _Andrew_ is Julian's middle name? It _is_?! Unbelievable. Are you serious?! You have got to be kidding me. Nothing. It's nothing. Look I gotta go. Talk to you soon and just hang in there, alright."

"So Andrew, huh? But we can't call him Andy. It will be confusing because Lily's dad is already Andy. Do we call him Drew, Daddy?"

"No. We are not calling him Drew. And I'm calling your mother. You stay right there and you're going to tell her exactly what you told me about that strange shape thing."

"The rectangle plus one?"

"Yes. That. Hello? Haley _James_? Yes. You're in trouble. Big trouble. Here, talk to your daughter. She has a lot of things to tell you. And then we'll talk. Oh and by the way, I love you."


	2. Conversations with Clay Evans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This conversation happens before Nathan and Lydia's. I hope you all enjoyed this silliness.

**Conversations with Clay Evans**

* * *

“No.”

“What do you mean, ‘no’?”

“No as in negative. Nope. Nada.”

“Nada is none, Nathan. That’s not, ‘no’.”

“Oh so you do know what ‘no’ means.”

“Okay. Why not?”

“Because I won’t do it.”

“It’s work, Nate. You can’t like, say ‘No’ to work.”

“Yes I can. I own half of Fortitude and I am saying ‘no’ to this Bolivia thing.”

“Belarus. Look, I know what happened last time and-”

“This isn’t about last time. I’ve gotten over that. I have. Don’t give me that look. I know we don’t always talk about it, but it’s in the past. I don’t want that experience to ever touch the _now_.”

“Are you sure, Nate?”

“We all have our own traumas Clay, I know that. But trust me, this isn’t about that.”

“Is this about Haley?”

“You know, Haley and I have talked about it and have been angry and sad and scared and _everything_ about it, but I think between the two of us, it really hit her harder than it did me.”

“I don’t think that’s entirely true. You were the one held up and you lost your dad because of it –”

“That’s just it, man. I mean, of course it sucked. But in a way, it was kind of – I think for my father, it all came like a full circle for him, you know. It was like in that moment, he and Uncle Keith were connected. They both went in, head on, regardless of the danger to save their son. They were brothers again, after that, you know? There’s comfort in that.”

“You and Lucas ever talk about it?”

“No. And I don’t blame Lucas either. He had to go through almost half of his life without Dan and when he was finally going to have a father --- but what I’m trying to say is, when I had been kidnapped, I was terrified. I didn’t want to die; I didn’t want to leave Haley and the kids like that. But I was just mostly sitting there, you know. Angry and planning my escape. Haley, on the other hand, had to go through all the daily function of being a mom, taking care of Jaime and Lydia. She still had to be a friend, a sister and business owner all while her husband was missing. She had to keep it all together. And she didn’t even – she didn’t tell me about being called to identify a body.”

“Man, that’s horrible–”

“She kept that to herself for so long because she’d been worried about me. And I can’t _ever_ forget it when Broke had finally told me.”

“It must have been really difficult Nathan. Quinn had spoken about it and she was just absolutely crushed.”

“Haley had told Brooke that if it had turned out to be me, she would have died right then and there and I --- I can’t even imagine if I had been in her place, if I had been asked to ---- to look for her in _death_ \--- I just _can’t._ She’s always been stronger than me, Clay. Everyone knows that. She’d survive losing me. That’s what I was thinking all those time, tied on that chair. It comforted me. The thought that whatever happened, I know that she and Jaime and Lydia will be fine, because she’s strong and sensible and she will be surrounded by people that love her, that I trust. But if I lost her – ”

“I know you’ll always be worried about her Nathan. It is what it is. We can’t help but worry about the people we love. It’s a paralyzing fear, I get it. But like you said, she’s strong. And you are too. You’re being unfair to yourself. You’re just as strong as her. We all know how it’s like to lose someone we love. It’s hard and dark and it really, really sucks, but somehow despite the pain, we make it work, we push through it because we have to.”

“Thanks Clay. I know what you mean, I just don’t --- I can’t imagine a life without her. She’s been my family since I was seventeen years old.”

“How is she not tired of you yet?”

“I know, right?”

“Listen, Nathan, you’re both going to be fine. There is no way you’re going be kidnapped twice. We aren’t characters in a sordid, badly written soap opera. And even if we are, you still won’t be kidnapped _again._ That’s like statistically impossible.”

“Really? This is how you’re going to turn this conversation into?”

“Okay. Look, I’m sure Haley will be fine with you going out of the country again.”

“That’s not it, man. Maybe I’m not explaining myself clearly.”

“I care about Haley too, you know. I think about her and worry about her – not excessively, I mean, not enough for you to give me **_that_** look. Seriously, dude, I am married to her sister. Stop glaring at me. I only meant it like she’s kind of a little sister to me. Or like, the girl bestfriend I should have had when I was younger. You know, come to think of it, we would have been a better trio: Haley, Lucas and I. Lucas and I would have had a hell of time trying to get her away from you.”

“Fuck you, man. Stop giggling like a girl. It’s not funny. And stop sending me to --- wait. Wait! This is perfect! Haley has never been to Europe. I promised her someday I’d take her. You know, we were supposed to have our honeymoon, well, our second honeymoon in London. We were already headed to the airport but things just got in the way.”

“What happened?”

“I jumped off a bridge and-”

“On your wedding day? You jumped off a bridge on your wedding day?”

“Have you not read Lucas’s book, like ever?! Does Quinn not tell you stuff?”

“Hey! I don’t actually have the time to like read books that aren’t about sports you know. And Quinn tells me stuff. Like how most of her older brother’s friends had been waiting for Haley to turn sixteen but you just came out of nowhere and took her off the market, like, permanently. They all thought it would be Lucas she’d end up with, FYI.”

“They’re just best friends! Jesus. I am tired of explaining this. And that’s absolutely sick. Crushing in on your friend’s little sister.”

“You married her!”

“I didn’t like, grew up thinking I’m going to get with that little girl when she turns barely legal. That’s disgusting. I’m glad her brothers put a stop to that. Besides, Haley’s actually older than me.”

“By months, Nathan. Like literally, two months.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s more than two months.”

“Whatever. Your life _is_ a badly written soap opera. I don’t even want to know what made you jump off the bridge. Not unless you jumped with Haley because that will just be an incredibly weird parallel –”

“Why the hell would I let Haley jump off the bridge with me? What kind of an idiot will let their wife jump off the bridge with them.”

“To be fair, she wasn’t my wife then-”

“Quinn?! When in God’s name did you make Quinn jump off the bridge with you? What the fuck, man?”

“Not Quinn! Sarah, my first wife – you know what, forget it. You’re right. It is perfect. Go to Europe. Take Haley with you. Get a few days off. Have your third honeymoon. Make more babies.”

“No.”

“No more babies? I thought you said you miss having a baby in the house. You know that baby smell and all the crazy hours and Haley pregnant. And I do have to say, she really ups the sexy when she’s pregnant – ok, relax! Forget I said that. I didn’t like, actively notice it. It was – someone else who pointed it out. Honestly!”

“Who?”

“Who what?”

“You know what I’m asking.”

“Oh, c’mmon man. Women generally become sexier when pregnant.”

“Who, goddammit.”

“Julian. But only you know like, in comparison with Brooke. Not that I also actively noticed.”

“Clay. Shut. The. Fuck. Up.”

“You know, Haley would be disappointed. She told Quinn she wanted another baby. Oh. Wait. No. Shit. I’m not sure I’m supposed to say that.”

“Dude, you have a big mouth, it’s like you just can’t stop talking. I’m well aware of Haley wanting another baby. We’ve talked about it and yes, now that you’ve mentioned it, we are planning on having a new baby. Or two. As in twins. Lydia wants twins too. She keeps asking me, ‘ _Daddy, why does Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian get to have twins and you and mommy don’t_.’”

“That’s an incredibly good Lydia!”

“It freaks Lydia out.”

“The poor kid!”

“Anyway, Lydia wants all those double things. Two of everything.”

“Your daughter is cool and weird, all at the same time.”

“She’s me and Haley. She gets the cool from me and the weird from Haley. But don’t tell my wife that. Lydia is the perfect combination of me and Hales. As oppose to Jaime who is –”

“All Lucas. Yeah. I know.”

“Me.”

“ _Oh_. Oh! Yes. Of course. _You_. Absolutely. Jaime is all Nathan Scott. _Right_.”

“Stop nodding, Clay. You’ve made your point and you look insane.”

“So why not go to this basketball camp in Belarus and then ask Haley to join you after its over. She can stay in Paris. She seems the type of girl who’d enjoy travelling alone. You can meet up in London. Pretend you’re complete strangers, fall madly deeply in love and then get married there. For like, the fourth time. Or is it fifth? It’ll be fun.”

“No.”

“Nathan! Stop it with this ‘No!’ nonsense. You are driving me crazy.”

“I am not bringing Haley for work and then a quick side trip vacation. Saying it out loud already sounds terrible. But you’re right; I will take her to Europe.”

“You just won’t do any work there.”

“Now you’re catching on. Thank God! Look, Jaime will be at High Flyers for three months. We can drop Lyds off at Lucas’s. And Haley and I can finally have a real vacation.”

“In London.”

“You’re having a hard time following this conversation, Clay. Do I like need to draw this in flowchart form?”

“Doesn’t it always rain in London?”

“ _Exactly_.”

“Is that a weird sex thing between you and – ok, forget I ask. Don’t give me that look. It’s not like I’m imagining my sister-in-law --- ow, Jesus Christ, Nathan. I was just joking. Fuck it, my arm!”

“Keep talking and you’re getting punched in the face. Don’t make me call Quinn.”

“Go ahead. I tease Quinn about this and after Taylor hooking up with David, she’s totally okay with me liking Hale – hey, stop it. Put that down. You are not bashing my face in with a fake succulent.”

“Get rid of this shit, seriously Clay. We’re a multimillion dollar company.”

“I kill plants.”

“How do you kill a succulent?!”

“Apparently, it’s just one of my many talents, Scott.”

“Look. I am not taking that job. Either you do it or you find someone else to do it. That new kid Michael, send him to Belarus for all I care. I am taking a vacation. Check that, my wife and I are taking a vacation.”

“Michael? Is this because he has a crush on Haley? Which you are just now finding out. No. Hey! Nathan, where do you think you’re going? Michael isn’t even here in the office. He’s still stuck in Chicago – wait! Did you have something to do about that?”

“No! I don’t give a shit where he is. Why is it that all the guys here in the office have a crush on _my_ wife?!”

“Not _all_ the guys. Half are into Quinn.”

“You’re not bothered by that?”

“I’m not a psycho jealous husband, Nathan – wait, Stephen is calling. Hey, how is it going? Good. That’s awesome. No. Not just yet. You should swing by Atlanta, we might set up a new office there and maybe you can spend a whole month or so looking for possible locations. Oh! Well, okay. I’ll think about when I’ll let you go back to North Carolina. Bye.”

“Stephen is into Quinn, isn’t he?”

“Shut up.”

“I’m taking two months off. Jaime will follow us once he’s done with High Flyer. It’ll be a family vacation. He misses Lily, too.”

“And probably Lucas. Lucas had always been his favorite. Lucas, then Skills. Then Julian. Then Haley’s brothers. I am so far down in Jaime’s Favorite Uncle List, it sucks. But I got Lydia.”

“You do not _got_ Lydia.”

“I so do. She loves me more than Julian and 3,000 times more than Lucas.”

“She did not say that you.”

“She did. She _so_ did.”

“Only because you aren’t anyone’s favorite Uncle and she felt sorry for you.”

“Whatever. You keep telling yourself that. Look, it’s fine. Go take that vacation. You and Haley deserve it. After everything that you guys have been through a month or two together in Europe is exactly what you need.”

“Yeah?”

“Totally.”

“’Cause I wasn’t exactly asking for permission Evans, but I’m glad you’re here to hold the fort down while I’m gone.”

“The Fort. Hm. Nice ring to it.”

“I meant that as in-”

“Yeah, yeah I know. Haley really rubs off on you, doesn’t she?”

“She does. In all the right way. And don’t even –”

“I wasn’t even going to say anything, jeez.”

“Good. I want this to be a surprise. So don’t tell anyone. Not even Quinn or Logan, okay. I mean it Clay. Not a word.”

“You’re all tough guy, break my face with a fake succulent, but man, you’re a big romantic softie.”

“All for my girl.”

“She’s a lucky girl.”

“I’m the one that got lucky.”

“Well, you both did, since you have a business partner who’ll let you have a vacation.”

“Again, wasn’t asking for your approval. But thanks, man. You’re a great friend, Clay.”

“Always and forever, man. Always and forever.”

“Until that very moment.”


	3. Conversations with Lucas Scott

**Conversations with Lucas Scott**

* * *

"What are you wearing, Haley James?"

"Hey, Nate. Also, euw."

"Jesus, Lucas! Why are you answering my wife's phone?"

"She's napping. I saw your number and figured it's important. Do you want me to wake her up?"

"No, you jerk. She's napping!"

"Well, you're calling her. If I hadn't answered she would have woken up. And what is this, 'what are you wearing?' thing? She's pregnant. She's wearing mumus all day."

"I don't even know what that is."

"It's those really loose crazy printed dresses that are the least sexy thing in the whole world."

"Impossible. Haley's always sexy, she could be wearing a potato sack and she'd still be sexy."

"Nope. Not seeing it. Sorry."

"Good answer."

"Everything ok in Tree Hill?"

"You're asking about me and my family or yours?"

"Mine. Everyone's."

"We are not fine. You know why? Because my kids are missing their mother. _I_ am missing my wife. Peyton and Sawyer misses you too, Luke. How long are you going to keep hiding in LA? You gotta come home, man. Fix your marriage."

"It's not like I'm here on purpose. I need to finish this book tour, Nathan. I have a contract. I'll be done by next week and Hales and I will fly back home."

"My wife's pregnant and you just had to have her with you."

"I didn't ask her to come."

"It's Haley. Of course she's going to be there for you. I just can't believe you let this whole Lindsey thing get out of hand."

"There is no Lindsey Thing, Nathan. I can't believe you would think I'd stoop so low as to cheat on my wife."

"I didn't say you did. I'm saying that this sounded like something that had been building up."

"I don't get her. Peyton told me to keep writing and when I did, when I've finally finished a book after so many years of not being able to write, she gets upset that I have to tour to promote the book."

"It's not the touring, Lucas. It's who you're with and how you didn't ask her and Sawyer to go with you."

"Sawyer is in school. I'm not about to pull her out of her classes and drag her all across the country so she could watch me sign books and read excerpts at bookstores. This is different with Haley's music tour. It isn't fun and exciting."

"Maybe it is for them. Maybe they'd like hanging around bookstores and watching you read and sign stuff."

"It's boring Nathan. I took Haley once and she fell asleep on her chair."

"You let my pregnant wife sleep on a chair, in a bookstore?!"

"To be fair it was on a couch at a hotel lobby, but - "

"Fuck that. I told you to take care of her."

"I am taking care of her. It only happened once and I already feel bad about it, ok."

"How is she?"

"She's fine. The baby is kicking a lot."

"Yeah? Thanks for making miss out on that."

"I'm sorry. She's only been here for three days, Nathan."

"Yeah and out of those three days, she had to sleep on a hotel lobby couch. No – don't, seriously Lucas. There's no excuse for that. I want to kick your ass right now. You better be making up for it."

"I am. I promise. You know Haley's my number one girl."

"This is **_exactly_ **why you and Peyton are fighting."

"What? Peyton can't be jealous of Haley. That's absurd. That's like you being jealous of me."

"Pffft. You wish. So, how's Lindsey?"

"She's fine. She and Haley had a great time catching up. They've always been good friends."

"She isn't married yet?"

"No."

"No boyfriend? No fiancé?"

"No."

"No wonder Peyton is being paranoid."

"Lindsey is my editor. She had been my editor ever since I've gotten published. She knows how I write. We have a good working relationship. She understands what I'm trying to say in a deeper level. It's like – it's like Haley and Chris Keller with their music. We connect in a completely professional and creative level. And yeah, sure, I'm aware that it sounds intimate and maybe even intimidating, but I am not in love with Lindsey. I didn't marry her. She isn't the mother of my child. Peyton should understand that. I can't believe she would think so little of me. It pisses me off. It's insulting."

"Okay, back up a little. Number one, Chris and Haley were never engaged and didn't almost get married. Ugh. I cannot believe you made me say that out loud, so: fuck you, Lucas. And you know what, now that you mentioned it, I do know how Peyton is feeling. You think it's fun knowing that someone else understands Haley in a way that I never could? You know how frustrating that can get? That I can't share that experience with her?"

"I get that."

"I don't think you do. It's different, being part of the crowd and watching her sing. I love that, I do. But knowing that I won't be able to share how it's like for her to be in front of all those people, singing a song together… it's different and you know that. Don't you want to be able to share _everything_ with Peyton? I know that sounds selfish and I try not to get into that frame of mind, but sometimes, I can't help it."

"You have basketball."

"It's not like basketball can kiss me and take advantage of me, you idiot. You should've asked Peyton to come with you on the tour so that you're with your wife and I'm with mine."

"Yes, it would not be all sorts of awkward having Lindsey and Peyton together all the time. Why did I not think of that?"

"You're assuming that they wouldn't get along. Maybe they will. Maybe they'll be friends."

"Oh, you think?"

"Well you should have at least given Peyton that decision."

"When, after she threw her wedding ring at my face?"

"Ouch. I didn't know about that."

"It's fine. I apologized. She apologized. I gave it back to her and hopefully, she's still wearing it. You know how she is when she gets angry. She didn't mean it."

"She loves you Lucas. She's just – I don't know. Maybe she's pregnant and hormonal and she just doesn't know it yet."

"Haley ever threw her ring at you?"

"No, man. You know Haley can't throw anything. She'd probably be too scared that it'll end up rolling towards the vents."

"It isn't even the tour. It's - I don't know. You're right. It has been building up. It's a little of everything that we've tried to just ignore and not talk about. I'm a terrible husband."

"No you aren't. Relationships are hard work. If it wasn't, it wouldn't matter, right?"

"I love Peyton. I'm in love with her. After all these years, she's still the one I want to be standing next to me-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know this already. I'm just saying, if you need to cut your tour short, just do it. I know you're like a stickler to rules and contracts – you and Haley both, which drives me crazy sometimes – but you need to put your ego aside and just come home. Tell Peyton everything that you've told me. It seems to me this whole thing had been blown out of proportion because you two stubborn knuckleheads have both decided to stop talking. You left even though you knew Peyton wasn't feeling secure enough with your relationship – and I get it, that sucks, but you can't control how she's feeling, Luke. Peyton isn't completely faultless too. She should have talked to you before letting you leave. This isn't even some major problem. Not unless you let Lindsey kiss you and you watched her swim naked in the pool."

"That's sounds like something you'd do."

"Oh screw you man, you two-timed Brooke with Peyton – her bestfriend. Between the two of us, you're the real jerk."

"Hey. I was seventeen back then. This is different. We're adults."

"Then fucking act like it."

"You told Peyton the same thing?"

"What and make her want to run me over with her comet? Woman still has some anger issues."

"Hey you're talking about my wife there."

"Who also happens to be my ex, so I know exactly how she could get once she starts being insecure and threatened."

"You know, sometimes I wish Haley and I dated just so I can throw it on your face. Let's see how you'll like that."

"Probably as much as you'd like having a broken nose."

"Wow. Violent much?"

"Whatever. So how about it, Lucas? Come the fuck home and stop acting like an ass. I know you miss Peyton and Sawyer."

"Like crazy."

"So? Book that ticket now."

"Really, _now_? You just want Haley to come home."

"It's been three long miserable nights without her."

"Jeez. I wonder how you survived all those years ago when you were with the Bobcats and you were on the road almost all of the time."

"Lots of phone sex."

"Oh, ugh. I did not need to know that. I - why would you tell me that?!"

"What, you mean you and Peyton never - are you serious? Jesus. I finally figured out what the problem is. Lucas, repeat after me: phone sex. Video calls. Facetime."

"Nathan, shut up. And for your information, we have. Not that you needed to know that. Wait a minute, euw, is that why you're asking what Haley's wearing?"

"I always ask her what's she's wearing. Or not wearing."

"Ok, seriously stop."

"What? It's not like you've never walked in on us before. Remember those days at Gilmore?"

"No. I don't remember anything. I have sought professional help to get those images deleted from my memory. I should have sent you guys the bill for that – oh hey. Did I wake you up?"

"You woke her up, you jackass. She's pregnant. She needs her rest. Tell her to go back to sleep. Hello? Luke? Lucas!"

"Hey, baby?"

"Hales. How are you? When are you coming home? I miss you. The kids miss you. Why isn't Lucas done moping? How long are you planning on staying there? Do your magic and come home. Is Lucas still in the room with you? Well, tell him to leave already. What is wrong with that guy? Is he gone? Great. Fantastic. So. What are you wearing, Haley James?"


	4. Conversations with James Lucas Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Lydia and Lucas's chapters go together while Clay and Jaime's are on the same time line. I hope that isn't too confusing :)

**Note:** So, the Lydia and Lucas's chapters go together while Clay and Jamie's are on the same timeline. I hope that's not too confusing :)

* * *

**Conversations with James Lucas Scott**

* * *

"So mom doesn't know?"

"Nope. Not a clue. This is Top Secret, Jamie. This is just between you and me. No one else can know. Well, except for Clay."

"Why cause you have to ask for permission?"

"No. Why would I - your Uncle Clay just happened to be there when I got the idea. So aside from him and us, no one is supposed to know. Tree Hill is a small space and once you start talking, everyone is in on the secret. Which will suck, big time."

"So not even Aunt Brooke or Uncle Lucas?"

"Well, your Aunt Brooke _**is**_ good with surprises. I could ask her for help, I guess. She can like, low key ask your mom about the stuff she'd want to do on a vacation. Just not anything specific about London because then she'll know. Sometimes your mom is too smart for her own good."

"And you're going to have to tell her eventually since you'd have to leave Lydia with her and Julian for almost a whole month."

"Oh. Right. So, ok. Fine. You, me, Clay and Brooke. No one else. Specially not your Uncle Lucas. He is the absolute worst when it comes to keeping surprises. Your mom would only need five minutes of relentless needling and your Uncle will give everything up. She wouldn't even have to use her nose scrunching face. God knows even I can't say 'no' to that face. Anyway, your Uncle Lucas is weak. He will babble like… whatever babbles like crazy."

"Like creeks?"

"What?"

"Babbling creeks? No? Must be babbling brook, then?"

"I do not know what you're talking about Jamie. I just told you Brooke is a master at keeping secrets."

"I didn't mean Aunt Brooke. I meant brook as in… never mind. So three whole months, huh?"

"Yeah. A whole month in London and then another month going through Europe and then the last month we'll spend with Lucas and Peyton and Sawyer."

"So after High Flyers, I come to Tree Hill get Lydia and go to wherever you and mom are?"

"Yep. You think you can handle that?"

"Dad, I'm a senior! And it isn't like this is the first time I'd flown alone. Besides, Lydia isn't a toddler. We'll be fine."

"So what do you think? Good plan, huh?"

"Well-"

"How could this be not an awesome plan?"

"I'm not saying it isn't, dad. But you know how mom is like. She's super organized and she'd want to have everything like, scheduled, to the last second. She's not exactly, you know, spontaneous."

"Not when it comes to you and Lydia. It's different when it's – trust me, your mom can be spontaneous."

"Dad, getting married at sixteen is not spontaneous. It's insane and totally not normal."

"Your mom and I are definitely not normal. Listen, do you know why you're not marrying at sixteen?"

"Because you and mom will not allow it, which is totally hypocritical by the way."

"No Jamie, that's not even it. You won't be asking any girl to marry you at this age, no matter how in love you are with her because of one reason."

"And that is?"

"You have a family that may drive you crazy, but we absolutely love you. And we're here for you no matter what. And you'd never feel like you're alone and miserable like I had been when I was sixteen. I didn't have the kind of stability that you have now, Jamie. I didn't have anyone that I could really count on. I love your mom; I knew she was the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I wanted to marry her but I _needed_ to marry her right away. Because there was a voice inside my head that I couldn't ignore. It won't shut up. And it was freaking me out. I was absolutely terrified that if I didn't ask her right at that moment, I'd eventually lose her and I'd be left with nothing."

"So you were scared when you asked mom to marry you?"

"Well. No. I mean I was more scared she'd say 'No'."

"So if grandma Lydia and grandpop didn't say 'yes' would you have waited?"

"I would have totally waited. For about a week and then I'd go beg them again. I'd drive them crazy until they finally agree. I have a whole ass plan on how I'd do that, by the way. I just wanted to be with your mom all the time because she made everything better. I really hated it when she had had to leave the apartment and go back to her place. That time in between, when I didn't have her with me, I didn't like that at all. I didn't want to be so dependent on her, but that was how it was. I mean, it still is kind of the same now, but back then I was just miserable every minute that she wasn't with me."

"I like having Madison around, but that's really _intense_ , dad _._ "

"I know, but you have to understand son, your mom was my only family at that point. Our relationship was the only stable thing I had and I just wanted to keep it that way."

"Was it that awful with Nanny Deb and grandpa Dan?"

"I won't lie to you Jamie. It was one of the worst times of my life. I was angry all the time. I didn't feel like I was their son. I was more of a price to be won, a trophy to display. It's not a nice feeling. It made me do really awful stuff that I'm not proud of."

"I'm sorry you had a tough time when you were younger, dad."

"It got a lot better when your mom and I got married. Then it got worse when she left for the tour and then it was awesome again because the following year, we got back together and then we had you. Of course after that, it had been a total roller coaster ride, but that's just life, Jamie. "

"Yeah. Ok. Fine. Mom _can_ be spontaneous. And thanks, dad."

"For what, son?"

"For making sure that I'd have you and mom and Lydia. We're a crazy bunch, but you're right, we are a great family. I guess I can understand why you wanted to get married so young."

"Lydia and Jimmy understood that more than anyone. I don't think even your mom understood back then why it was so important for me to be with her. I gotta tell you though, your uncles and aunts didn't like it so much and there were a lot of people who were quick to criticize and judge Jimmy and Lydia, but they trusted us. It was the greatest gift I'd ever gotten that year."

"I'm sorry I never got to know them."

"Yeah, me too buddy."

"Speaking of grandmas, will grandma Karen be with Uncle Luke this summer?"

"Hey, you know what, that's actually a great idea. Karen definitely knows how to keep a secret. I'll send her a message. I have not seen her and Lilly since forever and your mom would be thrilled to spend some time with them."

"Mom and Grandma Karen were really close, weren't they?"

"Your mom practically grew up with Lucas and Karen. They're like her second set of parents. I think she spent most of her time with them. Before she met me, at least."

"But mom and Nanny Deb are close too, right?"

"Well, yeah, they have a great relationship. It wasn't always like that, though."

"Why is that?"

"You know how your grandmother had issues with –"

"Drugs and alcohol? It's ok dad. We've talked about this."

"So yeah, your mom was pretty protective of me and I was the same with her. I didn't like it when your grandmother was being mean to your mom."

"Dad, you don't like anyone being mean to her. Even Lydia and I."

"That's right. You're not allowed to give her attitude. Your mom deserves better than that."

"Shesh, like I'd ever dare."

"That's smart."

"So Nanny Deb and mom didn't get along just because of the all drinking and pill popping?"

"Jamie! Don't ever let your grandmother hear you talk like that!"

"Why? She talks like that, about herself. Also, don't even let her hear you call her grandmother."

"Ugh. Your Nanny Deb sure knows how to drive me insane. I mean my mom did like Haley, at first when we were just dating. She immediately knew she was a good influence on me so even though Dan didn't think your mom was the right girl for me, Mom was actually pretty supportive."

"Then what happened? Why did she stop liking mom?"

"We got married. Mom and Dad was not a fan of _that_. Your Uncle Lucas, too. If I knew about his heart conditioned, I would not have surprised him with marrying Haley."

"Really?! Uncle Lucas didn't like it when you and mom got married?! I mean I knew he didn't like you at first and he didn't trust you with mom but I thought when you became like, friends, he was eventually okay with it."

"He was. I guess, he was still getting used to the idea of me and Haley dating. But when we got married, like everyone else, he thought it was just too soon. He thought I was just – I mean that I was only – that I was pressuring your mom to, you know – with me – I mean, your Uncle knew that your mom wanted to wait until she got married and I – it wasn't even about _that._ I mean of course, I wanted to – I just – can we just, skip this part?"

"Yeah. That was painful to hear, dad. I don't even want to talk about you and mom, you know – "

"Right. Exactly. Thank God."

"So what changed Uncle Lucas's mind?"

"Your Uncle Lucas has a great way of knowing the truth, even when you try to hide it from him. I don't do big declarations like he does, but your uncle knew that I love your mom and that being with me made Haley happy. That was what was all that mattered. As long as Haley was happy. Next to Lydia and Jimmy, he completely supported us and I think that brought us closer as brothers. We went from being friends to being real brothers."

"Uncle Lucas _**really**_ loves mom, huh?"

"No. Do not add to that whole _What if Lucas and Haley_ , ugh I can't even say it out loud. Seriously. They're like you and Lydia."

"I'm just teasing you dad. You know how Scott men have a history of falling in love with one woman."

"Jamie! I am not listening to this. God. That is not funny."

"You should have seen your face, dad. I mean I guess it's weird for Uncle Lucas since you and Aunt Peyton dated."

"Yeah, don't remind him of that."

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there a reason why London is so special?"

"Uh, well it always rains there."

"Oh right. You and mom and the rain."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Let's not talk about that."

"Yeah, let's not, son."

"I think it's a great idea, dad. You and mom deserve this vacation."

"Thanks Jamie. So you'll help me plan it out and like hide the tickets and everything?"

"Of course. I'm mom's son. I am definitely a planner and I know all the places where she looks for your 'surprise' gifts. Remember the jewelry box you hid in the dryer? That was hilarious."

"That was one time! If there's a King of Screwed Up Surprises, it's Clay. Remember when their dog swallowed the engagement ring he bought?"

"Dad, that was your fault! You were supposed to hide the ring."

"Well, your Aunt Quinn would never have looked for it inside a box of dog biscuits. I thought it was clever."

"Let me do all the hiding, dad. The last thing we need are plane tickets inside Lydia's cereals."

"Alright. But, just so you know, I'd never put plane tickets inside cereal boxes. Your mom would find that in record time."

"You know, I don't enjoy walking in on you and mom making out, but I'm really glad that after all these years you guys are still so in love with each other."

"Always. I can promise you that. Hey son?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too, dad. So, you wanna leave after I go to High Flyers? 'Cause I'm pretty sure mom would want to go to Florida and get me all settled. We gotta plan if you'd be flying out from Miami or coming back to Tree Hill so you could leave Lydia with Aunt Brooke. Also, I don't think mom would enjoy staying in a hotel for a whole month. Renting a house might be cheaper and it would give you guys a bit more flexibility with how long you'd like to stay there. A cottage outside London sounds like something mom would love."

"Geesh. Jamie, slow down. I didn't realize there would be this much planning for this."

"I got this, dad. You just sit back, relax and surrender your credit card to me.

"No. Nu-uh. Not going to happen. I'm doing all the purchasing, Jamie. I've pulled this same stunt with Dan and let me tell you, he was not happy with the five pairs of Jordans and all the matching track suits that I bought behind his back."

"Eh, it was worth a try. Also dad, _**track suits**_ , really?!"

"It was cool back then, okay."


	5. Conversations with Sawyer Brooke Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Season 9, so Sawyer is maybe 11 or 12. This goes with the timeline of Lydia and Lucas.
> 
> We got to see Nathan as a son, friend, brother, husband and father, but never as an Uncle. I would have really wanted to see Nathan and Sawyer interacting in the shows. We totally missed out on that one

**Conversations with Sawyer Brooke Scott**

* * *

“Hey Uncle Nate. Are you here for the broken dishwasher or just a cup of coffee?”

“Both. Hopefully. I gotta tell you though I have no idea how to fix anything broken. I don’t know why Brooke had to call me. She said I better come down here because this is Haley’s side of managing the store. Haley could probably do this. She knows her way around this café, including that old dishwasher. I told her to throw it out and I’ll buy her a new one, but no. Your Aunt Haley is just as bad as your father when it comes to money.”

“Daddy buys me new stuff all the time.”

“But that’s cause it’s for you. Anything else, your dad’s a cheapskate. Is your mom here?”

“She’s in the kitchen. Aunt Brooke called her for help too. She said Julian wouldn’t even know the difference between a wrench and a screw driver so he’s babysitting the twins.”

“So they’re _both_ trying to fix the dishwasher? I’m already scared to go in there.”

“Nope. Just my mom. Aunt Brooke went out to buy something in the hardware store. She says leaky pipes are disgusting. Mom said she’s up for the challenge. I was going to watch her fix it but she… well, she… anyway, I think I distract her too much ‘cause I make faces, like this.”

“Whoa. That’s a really distracting face, Sawyer. I’m impressed.”

“You think? I like making scary faces, too. For Halloween, I actually wanted to be a clown, with the red nose and the white face. I already have the face paint, which is tons cool, but daddy says I can’t ever because it scares Aunt Haley. He says she gets punchy when she’s scared. But if I was the one doing the scaring it might make her cry instead. I don’t want to make Aunt Haley cry, she’s the sweetest.”

“She is. You wanna know a secret? I don’t want to make her cry too.”

“Uncle Nate, that’s not a secret! Daddy tells everyone that you are so whipped. What does that mean, exactly _whipped_?”

“It means your daddy is silly and he does not know shi--- things.”

“Like Jon Snow.”

“How are you allowed to watch that?”

“Mom says its good television. We bond over Jon Snow. Just don’t tell daddy.”

“That’s the squinty eyed, brooding dude with the black furs, right? Figures.”

“Daddy’s not – well, maybe a little. Hey uncle Nate, what was daddy like when he was my age?”

“Uh, you should probably ask your Aunt Haley. They grew up together. I can only tell you what a pain in the butt Lucas was from junior year to present.”

“No, I know, I just meant --- how did he seem to _you_?”

“I don’t remember exactly. I mean, I _knew_ about your dad of course, but we didn’t really have the same friends until after I asked Haley to tutor me. I really wish I’d gotten to know him sooner. But I guess, to me, when we were you’re age, he just seemed… squinty eyed and brooding. We didn’t have anything in common. Even basketball, cause I remember back then he used to play football. Probably because all of Haley’s brothers played football and they kind of took him under their wings. I don’t think your daddy took basketball seriously until junior high. He was good at it and he liked it well enough, just not as much as I did.”

“Mom says it’s ok for me to read daddy’s book and if I have questions I could ask them but I figured I’d read it when I’m also the same age when daddy wrote it. So, I’m going to wait. Maybe. Do you miss Aunt Haley like I miss daddy?”

“Of course, buddy. Like crazy. But don’t worry, I’ve already talked to your dad. They’ll be home real soon. They’re just finishing some stuff in LA.”

“Book stuff?”

“Yeah. Book stuff. Boring stuff. Your Aunt Haley fell asleep watching your dad signing books.”

“That bad, huh?”

“You know, you can also ask me anything you want, Sawyer. I promise I’ll try to answer as honestly as I can. You are after all, my favorite niece.”

“I’m your only niece.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter. You can come to me if you need anything. That’s what uncles are for. I learned from the best uncle there ever was so you can definitely count on me.”

“Okay then. But I can’t really think of anything in particular right now.”

“Well, if you do, just let me know, alright? Now let me go help your mom before she starts making more of a mess because I am a hundred percent sure that your mom has no idea what she’s doing right now.”

“Have you ever seen daddy cry?”

“Wha--- I wasn’t expecting that at all. Where did that come from?”

“Uncle Nate! You promised.”

“Okay, you just took me by surprise. Uhm, now that you’ve mentioned it, I don’t… I don’t think so.”

“Mom said she’d never seen daddy cry either. She said that’s because daddy’s good at hiding what he’s really feeling. I guess she’s right because I’ve never seen daddy angry, even though I know that he’s angry. Does that make sense?”

“I think I know what you mean. But you’re wrong; your dad can definitely get angry. I should know, I have been on the receiving end of that anger.”

“Was it because of Aunt Haley?”

“Well, yeah. Most of the time anyway. But sometimes it was because I – or someone – was being a real jerk and your dad just won’t stand for that. Your dad’s a good guy.”

“But he never got mad at you – or like, anyone else, because of mom?”

“First of all, your dad has no reason to be angry about me and your mom. He literally like, stole her from me. Which was a really, a blessing in disguise ‘cause your mom and I are like---”

“Hiroshima?”

“I was going to say ‘incompatible’ but I guess a destructive nuclear force that killed thousands is a better way of putting it. Yeah. You are definitely Peyton and Lucas’s daughter.”

“Of course I am, uncle Nate. Anyway, I just read about it yesterday and it was really horrible.”

“Yep. That was me and your mom. Don’t get me wrong, we’re definitely good friends now. Better friends but we would not have worked out. And you’re dad could get really protective of your mom, if that is what you’re asking. He once punched Julian because he got jealous.”

“Really? What did Aunt Brooke said?”

“Well, nothing. They weren’t together yet that time. This is an incredibly awkward conversation to be having.”

“How come Aunt Haley never like, dated anyone else other than you Uncle Nathan?”

“That’s because I married her before realized she could do so much better. And I do try, every day, to be better so she won’t notice that I am so far out of my league. Sometimes I just make sure that she isn’t surrounded by dic---by men I don’t trust. For example, don’t ever trust guys named Chris Keller. Or Felix. Or Damien West. There are plenty of men who are real scum. If you aren’t sure, you come get me or your daddy.”

“You’re being silly. The only boy I like, aside from Jaime, is Logan.”

“Logan huh?”

“You’re making weird faces Uncle Nate.”

“Sorry, I just… I’ll have to remember that. Or maybe forget that. I’m not entirely sure. I’m going to have to ask Haley what I should do with that information.”

“Whatever. So you’ve seen daddy angry but have you seen him cry? Like really cry?”

“Well, no. When your grandpa Keith died, he was trying to be strong of Karen and I guess, yeah, I have never seen him cry. He wasn’t here when Dan died, so I don’t know. But your dad is a strong and levelheaded guy. He doesn’t let his emotions get the best of him. He’s always been the calmer, more sensible one, which annoyed me at first but I’ve gotten to appreciate that the older we got. I mean, sure he’d lose his cool, but not very often. Sometimes, I wish I could be like him. I can’t tell you how much trouble I’ve gotten into just because I couldn’t control my feelings. I think it’s because Lucas had to be like, the man of the house at a very early age. For a long time, it was just him and your grandma Karen, you know.”

“And Aunt Haley.”

“Yes, and Haley. But then after Haley and I got together, he didn’t have to go through a lot of things alone. He had us when Keith died and when couldn’t play basketball the way he wanted to, or when he got his heartbroken because he was being stubborn and idiotic, which was like half of his life or at least up until he finally asked your mom to marry him. Took him a long while to realize that, let me tell you.”

“Mom said she’d only seen you cry once and never again.”

“Me? When---she couldn’t have.”

“She said when Aunt Haley and daddy were both in the hospital, after you’ve won state.”

“Oh. Well. Yeah. I--- I definitely remember that.”

“Were your crying because you were scared? Or because you were sad?”

“I think it was a little of both and also because I was feeling angry and guilty and hopeless. I wanted Haley and Jaime and your dad to be ok and for a while it seemed like I might lose her. _Them_. I didn’t even realize it, now that you have mentioned it, but that was the only time that I had cried in public and not given a fu--- a care. It didn’t matter that I was sitting at the hospital lobby and people were looking at me strangely. I don’t even remember crying that much, you know. It was really all a blur.”

“Did it hurt a lot, to cry like that? I don’t cry. Not even when I get hurt playing. Remember the time I broke my arm when Jaime and I climbed that giant tree on your backyard?”

“Yes, your father wanted to cut that tree.”

“Well, I didn’t cry then. I think maybe I wanted to cry but I just didn’t feel like it. It didn’t seem like something to cry about it.”

“I don’t think we can really control that. It just happens. When sometimes is just too painful or too important and we feel so much. Is there a reason why you’re asking me this, Sawyer?”

“If daddy has never cried because of me and mom does that mean that – that – he… that it’s because… I don’t know. We’re not that important to him?”

“Oh, Sawyer. Come here, buddy. Is your mom at the back crying? Is that why you’re here all by yourself?”

“Yeah. Mom’s been really upset and I understand why she’s trying to hide if from me because she thinks I’m too young and she doesn’t want me to worry, but I do worry Uncle Nate. I can’t help it.”

“I know you do. You’re a great kid, Sawyer and I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks Uncle Nate. You’re sweet too, like Aunt Haley.”

“Now don’t go around telling everyone that. I have a sweet spot of all your Scott girls.”

“Me, Lydia and Lily?”

“And Haley and your mom. They’re both Scott girls too, you know. What has your mom told you?”

“Nothing much, just daddy’s going to be gone for a few months cause he has to do a book tour but I know it’s more than that.”

“Have you tried asking her?”

“Well. No. I don’t know how to. I know that mom doesn’t want me to know whatever it is that’s happening so I just pretend that I don’t notice. Even though I think she knows that I notice but since she still won’t say anything….”

“And have you talked to your dad about this?”

“We talk every day. And I did ask and he said that he and mom aren’t fighting, really, they’re just having a hard time being away from each other but that he’ll be back soon.”

“I want you to listen to me Sawyer, you parents love each other very, very much and they love you more than you can ever imagine – and I can bet you have a huge imagination – It’s just that sometimes, when there’s something happening – something that they’re still trying to understanding, they can’t tell you right away because it’s still confusing, even for them.”

“But they’re going to be fine, right? We’re all going to be fine?”

“Of course sweetie. You can trust me on that. You know your Aunt Haley and I also don’t do well being apart.”

“Oh, I know. Jamie complains to me all the time.”

“What?! What does he complain about?!”

“Well, the phone thing, for one.”

“WHAT PHONE THING?!!!”

“That he can’t talk to either one of you if you’re talking to each other on the phone. He says it’s hopeless.”

“Oh. That phone thing. Okay. Yeah. That does happen sometimes.”

“You’re blushing uncle Nate! What did you think Jamie meant?”

“What?! I’m not ---I--- don’t---- this is not appropriate at all ----your mom would kill me and --- I --- where’s that damn dishwasher? Let me go get Peyton, okay? I’ll have her make coffee for me and hot choco for you while I Google how to fix broken stuff.”

“You can just call daddy. Daddy probably knows how to fix it.”

"Oh, I'm calling Lucas alright and trust me, this time he is definitely going to book that plane ticket back to Tree Hill finally ending everyone's misery."


End file.
